A Night Dancing
by Rae Nightling
Summary: A night at the the bar, turns up some interesting information. What does mean for Emily, JJ and the rest of the team? Eventual JJ/Emily
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have no idea when this story takes place, just sometime before Season 6 finally. This story will be told, I think for the most part, from Emily's POV. **

We had gotten back from a rough case, granted we don't ever have an easy case, and we decided to go to our usual after case bar. We all know that we should go home rest and be ready for the endless paper work tomorrow, but that never happens. Rossi came and had a drink before he said he had to leave and Hotch had begged off as always. Though that was several hours and drinks ago. The boys and I were playing pool, and JJ and Garcia were now out on the dance floor. Before it got too crazy all of had played a couple games of pool, and JJ beat all of our asses at darts.

I had just taken my shot, sinking my last ball before the eight ball. Morgan was leaning up the table, chalking up for his next shot. When I looked up I could just barely see through the mass of people and make out JJ. Morgan chuckled and shook his head, "You know, you could just go out there and dance with her. It would certainly save my pride from this game."

"You know I don't dance, and I certainly don't give up a chance to beat your ass at game of pool."

"I don't think you really get a choice," he laughed.

I looked towards JJ again, here she was making her way over to us, "Come on Emily, lets go dance," she said as she dragged me out on to the dance floor. I turned back to look at Morgan for help and he just laughed and waved to me.

We found Garcia and danced with her for a while, before she went to dance with a cute boy. We soon made our way to the center of the dance floor completely surrounded by people. The amount of people on the dance floor pushed us closer together. I definitely did not mind dancing that close to JJ. In my wildest dreams I never dream of actually dance with her. I slowly pushed my limits to see how close she would let me get. What surprised me was the fact that she grabbed me and pulled me close and started to grind. In that moment the crowed disappeared in my mind, and I just gave myself over to dancing with her. We danced like that for a while, neither one of us aware of what was happening around us nor really caring.

What broke me out of my dance induced haze, was JJ's breathy moan in my ear, and hot against my neck. I froze, everything I was desperately trying to forget out on that dance floor came rushing back in an instant. "Damn it, Prentiss. This is JJ, your friend, your really really hot friend. No! She is your friend and she deserves better than this." I mentally berated myself. How could I forget, how could I dance with her like that. She couldn't possibly want me like that. I separated from her almost immediately, ignoring her confused look. I wove a quick path from the dance floor to the bathroom to collect myself, hoping she wouldn't follow.

When she finally did come into the bathroom, she found me gripping the sink, trying desperately to get my breathing and thoughts under control.

"Are you okay, Em?"

I didn't even look up to answer her, "I shouldn't have danced with you like that."

"Like what?"

"Like a sex crazed teenager, it crossed a line."

"It's okay," she said coming closer, gently placing her hand on my shoulder. "There were plenty of other people dancing like that."

I stood up and faced her. "Yeah plenty of couples," I fired back.

"I'm sure there are a lot of friends that dance like that as well." JJ said, hoping that it would comfort me.

"Yeah, friends also don't try to push themselves on too their obviously straight co-worker and friend." I said as I crossed my arms and looked at the floor.

"What?"

I look straight at her, her bright blue eyes full of confusion and concern. And some where in the deep recesses of my drunken mind, I thought I should tell her. " I have feelings for you, Jenifer. More than a friend should."

"Oh." That's all she actually said, but her expression and body told so much more. All concern in her eyes left leaving only confusion, she pulled her body away from me. She was obviously disgusted by this. She had no idea I was a lesbian, most of the team didn't, though I suspect Penelope and Derik suspected and were taking bets.

"Yeah, oh." I said as I turned to leave and stormed out, leaving JJ standing there confused, I assume about the entire conversation.

**A/N: I hope y'all like this story. Hopefully I'll update soon no promises though. Please let me know what y'all think. **


	2. Chapter 2

Emily's POV

I got into work earlier the next morning, hoping that I would be able to leave early if I finished my mountain of paperwork early. It was interesting to walk in to the bullpen with out any one else there. I knew that most of the team would not be in until at least nine. I sat down at my desk closing my eyes, hoping that if I ignored the paper work it would go away. I knew it wouldn't and that I was being childish. Granted me being childish was part of the reason I was here early. Sighing I opened my eyes and got to work. I became so absorbed in my work that I didn't notice anyone else come into the bull pen until someone sat a nice steaming cup of coffee down in front of me. I look up and it's JJ.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"I thought you could use it, you managed to get here before me," she said brightly. I looked at the clock on my computer screen. 9 o'clock exactly. Shit. I've been here for almost two hours and I only barely made a dent into my paper work.

"I've got a lot of paper work I have to get done," I say, nodding to my computer screen. I took a sip of my coffee and smiled. It was made just like I like it.

"I know what you mean, I've got my fair share I should get after. I'll talk to you later then."

I start to wonder about how JJ knew how I liked my coffee. "Because she is your friend, you idiot. It's the same way that you know how Morgan likes his hamburger or what Garcia's favorite cake is for her birthday. Just because she knows doesn't mean that she wants to know or that you should start hitting on her. She is your friend and she is very straight," I told my self.

At that point the rest of the team had started to trickle in, no one was really wanting to work so we were all milling around pretending to work on our paper work while occasionally lobbing crumpled up paper at one another. Slowly we settled in and got to work. Again I became so focused on my work that I barely that I noticed that it was time for our debriefing on the last case.

As usual I came running, well not running but definitely hurrying into the conference room. As I came in every one was already was already seated, but no one was really upset, Morgan laughed silently and shook his head while Hotch simply raised an eyebrow at me. I think they expect me to be late to the debriefing meetings. The only seat left was between Morgan and JJ. I sat down and moved slightly farther away from JJ hoping that if I distanced my self I wouldn't think about her as much.

Wrong.

The entire meeting I had to constantly remind myself to focus on what was being said and not on what JJ was doing, or how she looked. I also had to try very hard to not sneak looks at her. A couple of times she caught me staring at her, though she would smile at me then raise an eyebrow reminding me that I was supposed to be paying attention.

As soon as the meeting was over I went to the bathroom to try and collect my thoughts. It wasn't very long before JJ found me.

"You know, if I didn't know any better I would think that you were tying very hard to avoid me and failing at it, might I add." She said jokingly.

"I don't know what else to do JJ, I know there is no conceivable way that you could return my feeling so therefore, yes I am avoiding you. In hopes that distance will make my feelings fade."

"Why do you think there is no way I could return your feelings?" she asked cocking her head to one side as if she was genuinely confused.

"Because you are straight, very obviously straight." I said exasperatedly, "That and you have a boyfriend, I tend to stay away from taken woman."

"First, Will is no longer my boyfriend and hasn't been for a long time. Second, I'm not as straight as you and everyone else seem to think. No one asks, so I never tell."

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it took me this long to update this story. Now I'm going to be mean and leave this chapter with a cliff hanger and promises of updating soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

I stood there shell shocked, I never thought in a million years that I would ever hear JJ say that she was at least bi, giving me a small glimmer of hope. I tried to say something but no words would come. After a short while I managed a small, "Oh".

"Yeah, oh." She smiled repeating the same thing I had said to her last night, but she was smiling at me with one of her 'trying not smile smirks'. "Last night was just the first chance I had to test the waters and see if the betting pool had any truth to it," she admitted.

I was not at loss for words when she told me this, I was immediately enraged. "Oh, so this is just a game? You are just tiring to brake the bet pool? Because I am not your plaything." I said accusingly and vehemently. JJ backed up from me in surprise and in fear I think, before she spoke again.

"Hey, hey. Calm down." she sighed and pursed her lips thinking about what to say next. I was still fuming and her telling me to calm down did not help at all, but I was willing to listen to what she had to say. "I obviously worded that wrong, I should have said that I've pretty much had a crush on you since I met you, and well I thought you were straight and I don't pursue straight women. It doesn't end well. Anyways I over heard Morgan and Garcia talking about their bet they had going on, and well it gave me some hope." JJ trailed off looking down blushing, she didn't mean to get that sappy in her explanation.

I was once again at a loss for words. I had been expecting rejection and disgust not a declaration of love. Well it wasn't love but it was something . "I don't know what to say JJ." She looked up at me hopefully, " I mean we both like each other, but there are rules in the BAU against interteam fraternization." I paused thinking carefully about what I should say next. I should say that we shouldn't do anything that we should forget our feelings and not risk our jobs but. "But I would like to see where this goes."

"Really Em?"

"Really" I looked at JJ and I don't think I have ever seen her look in years. It made my heart swell knowing I was the one that made her that happy.

She looked down again and was blushing again. "Well, tonight is Friday, and maybe. Well if you'd like, I mean you don't have too." She rambled not saying much of anything and ringing her hands quite nervously.

"What is it JJ?" I asked slightly amused to see her that nervous.

"Would you like to got on a date with me tonight?" She asked all in one breath, she looked quite relieved after she finally asked.

"Of course, JJ. Did you think I was going o say no after telling you that I want to see were this goes?"

"Well, maybe. I've had people say that then turn me down. I thought you might have just been humoring me." She said laughing slightly. "I'm sorry, I was. I am just nervous."

"Hey, its okay its just me. You've known me for a couple years, I'm not that scary." I said taking her hand stroking it gently with my thumb. "It'll be okay I promise, we can go out to dinner tonight and then maybe go see a movie. Does that sound okay to you?" I asked, concerned about her, it maybe me sad to see her this nervous about asking me out a date. There was obviously some thing that we would have to work through but I did not want to see her that uncomfortable again.

"Yeah that sounds great." She said nodding her head. " Can I pick you up around seven, for dinner?" She asked still not sure of her self.

"That sounds good to me." I said before gently bringing her hand up to my lips kissing it before releasing it. "We should probably get back to work, but I cant wait until tonight." I said smiling at her, she smiled back at me one of her most beautiful smiles. I left her as I went to get back to work in the bull pen. I had a smile on my face that I just couldn't seem to rid my self of. Morgan even commented on it but I brushed it off as it being close to the end of the day on Friday. But I couldn't mange to hide my smile as JJ walked past to get to her office, I swore I saw a smile grace her face as well. I had to put it from my mind though because I had to get at least some work done before our date tonight.

**A/N: I am so sorry that it took this long to update this story. Life got in the way again. Sorry. Let me know how you are liking the story so far thanks for continuing to read it. **


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the day went by relatively the same way it normally does. Though JJ and I did sneak more glances at each other more than we normally do. I tried to focus on work as much as I could but it was difficult knowing that JJ and I would be on date in just a few hours. Up until about 4:30 I was fairly productive, then I started checking the clock at least once a minute. Sometime about 4:45 I unconsciously started to pack my things. Morgan walked by and shook his head and laughed as I checked the clock for about the fifth time that minute.

"You know baby doll, if you are that anxious to leave, I'm sure no one will miss you if you leave 10 minutes early. What's got you so riled up anyways? You got a hot date or something?"

"Maybe I do, wouldn't you like to know." I said smirking at him as I grabbed my bag and walked out of the bullpen. I quickly made it to my car and started to make my way to my favorite flower shop. I knew JJ was picking and taking me out on a date but I am a romantic at heart and I wanted to make our first date special. I figured giving her a single rose would be a good start. When I got to the flower shop I immediately wound my way through the shop to the roses. I was drawn to the red roses but I wasn't sure. I'm not sure how long I stood in front of the roses before the little old lady who owned the shop walked over.

"First date deary?" She asked kindly. I just nodded. She laughed lightly. "You can never go wrong with a single red rose. She will love it."

I turned to her with my mouth slightly agape in surprise that she would guess that I was going on a date with another female. "Don't give me that look. Not very many girls come in to my shop confused about what to get for their male date. It is usually the boys confused about what to get. They never go for roses though." She continued to ramble for a bit. "Oh dear, I've just sat here and talked your ear off. Get the red rose dear." So I did. She then took the rose and trimmed all of the thorns off and wrapped it with a blue ribbon. I was surprised that the ribbon did not detract from the brilliance of the rose. I took the rose and paid for it, thanking the woman for helping me.

I raced to my apartment, and as soon as I made it through the door I gently say the rose on the table next to the door where my keys went. Then I started to strip out of my work clothes. When I got to my closet I realized that I didn't know where JJ was taking me and I had no idea what to wear. I stared blankly at the closest for a while before I decided that I should dress nicely but not for going to work. I picked out a nice pair of dark jeans and a white button down blouse, and a pair of killer heals. I put on the jeans but left the heals and the blouse on the bed before I went to fix my makeup and hair. I didn't want to get anything on the blouse, that wouldn't make a good impression. I had no idea why I was so nervous. It was just JJ.

I was ready about 6:50. I sat on the couch for a bit but the closer to 7 it got the more anxious I got. 7 came and went and then I started pacing. Sergio was looking at me like I was a mad woman as I paced a path in front of the door. I started to worry that she decided not to come that she stood me up when there was a knock on the door. I smiled realizing that it was probably JJ. Went to open the door and looked through the peephole. She was looking down and was ringing her hands. I unlocked the door and reached for the rose. As soon as I opened the door JJ's face brightened and she didn't seem as nervous. She was dressed similarly to me so I guess I did a good job on that, not over dressed and not underdressed. JJ looked beautiful. Well she always looked beautiful, but tonight especially she looked stunning. I think it was the fact that her eyes looked even bluer due to the blouse that she was wearing. I noticed that the color of her shirt matched the color of the ribbon around the rose as I handed it to her.

She looked at the rose and blushed then she gently brought it to her nose to smell it. "Thank you, its beautiful," she said as she gently twirled the ribbon around her finger, she looked up at me. "You didn't have to get me anything. Why did you get me a rose?" she asked looking somewhere between confused and hurt.

"Because I wanted too. I wanted to do something for you, no other hidden meaning," I said gently, wondering what could have happened in her life to cause such a reaction.

JJ looked at her watch, " We need to get going if we are going to make our reservation. Sorry I was late getting here and everything. "

"Its okay its only by a couple of minutes, I know how it is traffic, figuring out the right outfit, so on. Its totally alright I said as we walked out the door.

**A/N: Thank y'all for all of the reviews, alerts and favorites. I'm glad you like the story so far. Hopefully I'll have the next update soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

JJ parked her car right outside of my apartment, and honestly I was a bit surprised. I mean I wasn't expecting a sports car but I also wasn't expecting a soccer mom car either. I guess I probably should have seeing as that was the type of car she probably grew up with and learned to drive in. I shook my head and chuckled as I got in the passenger seat.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just didn't expect you to drive practically a mini van. I mean, I guess it fits, I just didn't expect it."

JJ laughed and looked down blushing as she reached the driver side of the car and climbed in. "I Just like it, it is handy to have so I can put whatever I need or whatnot. I don't have to ask for help." She trailed off looking slightly embarrassed.

"Hey its okay I understand the need and want to be independent. I didn't mean to make you feel bad, I was just joking with you I promise." I said I as I gently covered her free hand that was resting on the console with mine try to reassure her. I felt horrible for making her second guess herself. It was one of those things I needed to work on with all of my relationships, but especially with JJ.

As she drove, we talked about various things. Until I noticed that I still had no idea where we were going for diner.

"You know JJ, you still haven't told me where we are going."

"Oh, I guess I haven't. A couple of years ago I found a lovely little Italian place that I love to go to for special occasions."

"Awe I'm a special event?" I teased.

JJ blushed, "Yeah, you kinda are." She looked at the clock on the dash, "Shit. We are going to be late to our reservation."

"I'm sure it will be fine, most places will still honor it even if you show up a little bit late." I tried to reassure her.

"I hope you are right." She said as she turned into the parking lo of the restaurant.

I held the door open for JJ as we walked into the restaurant, therefore allowing her to reach the host stand before me. As I approached I herd the host say, "I'm sorry but you were late and we had to give the table to another couple who were waiting. Now you can either leave or wait for the next table, the current wait time is about 45 minutes." He said looking down at his wait list. I managed to catch his eye as he looked back up at JJ, who I was now standing next to. He coughed and turned a little red, "Um never mind, your table is ready now if you would just follow me."

I smirked just a little at how well the staff treated me here, but JJ didn't know that. She did not know that this was my favorite place to come to get dinner when ever we were in ton long enough to actually be presentable to got to dinner with out appearing over worked. JJ turned to me just completely shocked as host, James, led us to our table. I just shrugged, I would explain to her when we sat down.

"Here we are," he said as he pulled out JJ's chair and then mine. "Your server will be with you momentarily. Enjoy your meal Emily, and yours as well Miss." he said as he left.

"What the hell was that about?" JJ exclaimed as soon as he was out of earshot.

"Well, um. I actually come here pretty often, and well at this point the staff knows me pretty well, and as you just saw I sort of have priority over every other patron here." I said blushing. I didn't quite realize how stuck up this was going make me sound.

"But how?"

"I've been coming here for years and I treat every one like people and eventually befriended the owner, most the time he'll actually join me for dinner if it isn't to busy."

"Oh." That was all that JJ said, but I could tell she was feeling a little bit stupid for picking this place now.

"Hey, don't feel bad please? I love this place and I love that you thought I would love it with out me having to tell you. And honestly it makes me happy that you already know what I'll like Jenifer."

We both froze, I didn't mean to call her by her first name but it just felt right. I wasn't sure how she was going to react to that though.

"You called me Jenifer, no calls me that any more. I think I like it though." She said smiling at me.

"Emily! You should have told me that you were coming I would have set up the most fabulous dinner for you and your date. Oh and she is pretty, James said she was. But you never bring anyone here, what changed? She must be special if you brought her here."

I blushed as the owner, Andre, came over and started talking. I wasn't epecting thi from him, I thought he would come over later in the meal, and maybe be more subtle. JJ jst looked completely lost. I mouthed sorry to her and she nodded understandingly.

"Andre this is JJ. She was actually the one that arranged this for us. I didn't know until we got here, but I think she did a faboulus job." I said sincerely looking JJ straight in the eye making her blush slightly. "But yes she is very special to me."

Andre looked between both of us and smiled, "Well, I will leave you two to your evening. I hope everything goes well." He said as he winked at me then left.

**A/N: I am so sorry that it took me this long to update. I promise, kinda sorta, the next chapter will be up soon-ish. Anyways thanks for reading, please let me know how you are liking it so far. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. **


	6. Chapter 6

"I am so sorry JJ, I didn't mean for this to get awkward or anything, I probably should have warned you before we came in that is was going to be like this. I was hoping that no one was going to cause a fuss, and that Andre wasn't going to make an appearance until later, and I'm sorry."

JJ just smiled at me, one of those brilliant reassuring smiles. "Hey its okay, I'm glad that you are sharing this with me, I guess I must be special if even the owner comments that me being here is special." She laughs lightly. " But I promise you that its okay. Would you like to pretend that it didn't happen and just act like we are having a normal first date?"

I nodded grateful that JJ understood. At that point we both looked over the menu talking about our favorites, we get so involved in our conversation that we forgot that we were supposed to be figuring out what we wanted to eat. When the server came by both of us realized that neither one of us actually decided on what we wanted for dinner. I blushed and stuttered as I tired to decide what I wanted on the spot. The sever smiled, "I'll give you to a couple more minutes to decide."

"Thanks," JJ said as she looked over the menu again. "I can't believe that we got so involved in talking that we forgot about food."

I looked up at JJ and smile at her, "Its surprising what good company will make you forget." JJ blushed and shook her head.

When the server came back we finally ordered though I'm not sure either one of us really were paying attention to our food, we were to involved with each other. The night continued and the people at the tables around us came and went but we didn't really care. We were learning more about each other even though we have known each other for a number of years. It was an easy, comfortable conversation with no pressure though it felt different than our previous conversations. Like we were both allowing our selves to see the other as possibly something more than just a friend.

JJ had just finished telling how her parents found out about her first girlfriend, and how she was completely mortified but how her parents accepted it, when Andre came back over to their table.

"I'm terribly sorry Emily, but we unfortunately need to close."

We looked up at the man and realized that the restaurant was empty apart from the staff and most of the tables were cleaned. It seemed like that they were just waiting on us to go home.

"We are so sorry, we'll get out of your hair." JJ said sympathetically as she started to bus the table, putting all the silver wear on the plates and stacking them. I just smiled and shook my head at her antics. She always wants to help people, its one of her best qualities.

"Oh no, no need to apologize. It was an absolute pleasure to have both of you here, especially together." He looked at both of us pointedly. "And I hope that you both come back to visit us."

"I'm sure we will Andre." I say as I tried to hand him my card to pay for diner. JJ tries to protest saying that she was the one to ask for the date and therefore should be the one to pay, but Andre refused.

"You paid already, the light that you brought in to this restaurant tonight was more than enough. Just promise me that you wont let this chance get away."

JJ and I were stunned, and didn't know how to respond. JJ was the first to respond and thank Andre. We both got up and gave him a hug before we left.

As JJ drove us back to my apartment we continued to talk. As she drove she rested her hand on the console and I took her hand and held it for the rest of the drive. JJ briefly took her eyes off the road and smiled at me and briefly squeezed my hand. My heart started to soar because I started to believe that this relationship could ever happen.

**A/N: Thank y'all for sticking with this story. There is still more to this story though I'm not sure when I'll be able to post more. Thanks again **


End file.
